


It All Happened So Fast

by korekiyos_slimytoes



Series: Serenity-X [1]
Category: Serenity-X
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lacie Hatori, OC, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyos_slimytoes/pseuds/korekiyos_slimytoes
Summary: Lacie Hatori deals with the desperation and grief of losing the culprit of her complicated one-sided relationship in a genocide for her supernatural race. She’s tired and delirious, to a point where she’s given up on putting up with everyone’s bullshit.
Relationships: One-Sided - Relationship
Series: Serenity-X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876987





	It All Happened So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story that I’ve been working on for way too long.

The bottle in my hand was so helplessly cold against my skin. Sunset rum had always been my favorite, due to its bittersweet aftertaste and the slurring feeling I got after just one sip. The burnt remains of The Oddesy swept around me, and I would say I fit right in because I absolutely _reek_ of smoke. I’ve given up on trying. It’s so cold here, but I suppose it’s intriguing to feel the wind sweep across me. I kneeled by his grave and set a sunflower on the dead grass. I just wanted his bloody attention, and it caused him to die in my arms. He didn’t even try to protect me. He used me like a shield. Like his guardian angel or something. And I promise you, Sinoflust, I will kill Kaname in your name. He doesn’t deserve to live after what he did to you. I wouldn’t be able to bear knowing that I didn’t die in your name. My endearing love, I swear on my life that I will fight for you. I will end this war and rest the Phantom Genocide. And to Kirito Kurosaki; I appreciate your efforts, but I will kill you with my dearest love’s hand. How dare you waste your efforts on her? Isabelle fucking Roberts. What a low blow. She’s a scumbag. It’s all your fault that she’s dead. I didn’t do shit. All I did was try to protect you and everyone at The Oddesy. And, Tet. Tet, you looked so very innocent. I thought that I was your caretaker, if anything..

Farewell.

Write my autobiography, Bellatrix Dunestorm.


End file.
